1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a stereoscopic image display apparatus that displays a stereoscopic image using a right-eye image and a left-eye image and a stereoscopic image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been stereoscopic image display apparatuses displaying a stereoscopic image that, for example, have a structure shown in FIG. 5 (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-196281). Such a stereoscopic image display apparatus shown in the drawing includes an image display panel 51 constituted by a liquid crystal panel or the like and a phase difference element 52 disposed on the image output screen side thereof. In the stereoscopic image display apparatus, a viewer observes a display output through polarized glasses 53. Specifically, the image display panel 51 displays a right-eye image R and a left-eye image L by regularly mixing them in a plane. For example, the right-eye image R and the left-eye image L that extend in the horizontal direction are alternately displayed in the vertical direction. The phase difference element 52 includes a right-eye image display section 52R corresponding to the right-eye image R and a left-eye image display section 52L corresponding to the left-eye image L and these display sections that extend in the horizontal direction are alternately arranged in the vertical direction. The right-eye image display section 52R and the left-eye image display section 52L each achieves a different polarization. For example, the right-eye image display section 52R achieves unidirectional linear polarization (e.g., diagonally upward to the right) whereas the left-eye image display section 52L achieves 90° rotated polarization (e.g., diagonally upward to the left) that is perpendicular to the polarization of the right-eye image display section 52R. For such an image display panel 51 and phase difference element 52, when a viewer wears polarized glasses 53 in which a left glass and a right glass have different polarizing angles that are suitable for respective images, the right-eye image R enters the right eye of the viewer and the left-eye image L enters the left eye of the viewer independently. In other words, the left-eye image L on even-numbered lines is polarized diagonally upward to the left by being rotated 90° with the left-eye image display section 52L of the phase difference element 52, and is thus not seen through the right-eye glass 53R having a polarizing angle that polarizes light diagonally upward to the right. Only the right-eye image R on the odd-numbered lines having a matching polarizing angle is seen through the right-eye glass 53R. In contrast, the right-eye image R on odd-numbered lines is polarized diagonally upward to the right by being rotated 90° with the right-eye image display section 52R of the phase difference element 52, and is thus not seen through the left-eye glass 53L having a polarizing angle that polarizes light diagonally upward to the left. Only the left-eye image L on the even-numbered lines having a matching polarizing angle is seen through the left-eye glass 53L. In addition to the stereoscopic image display apparatus having the structure described above, there are various stereoscopic image display apparatuses that display left and right images by separating them and then combine the images as a stereoscopic image using polarized glasses.
To provide a stereoscopic image display apparatus that allows a viewer to observe a stereoscopic image using the polarized glasses 53, the phase difference element 52 is disposed and fixed on the image output screen side of the image display panel 51. It is proposed that the way of disposing and fixing the phase difference element 52 be to overlay the phase difference element 52 on the image display panel 51 with a magnet or the like or to bond them with a suitable glue (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2001-59948 and No. 2001-75048). Specifically, for example, after the periphery of the phase difference element 52 is temporarily fixed with a magnet, an adhesive tape, or the like, four or eight points of the periphery are bonded with a glue, an ultraviolet curable resin, or the like.